Game over
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — ¡Chat deja de protegerme! —Exclamó hastiada / — No puedo hacer eso. No puedo dejar que te lastimen / Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no entendía que solo era un juego?


— **¡Chat!** —Llamó mediante el micrófono del auricular.

Mientras el bichito observaba la pantalla y con sus manos puestas en el teclado como en el mouse se movía sobre el sector donde se encontraba el gatito con su AK-47.

— **¿Si, My Lady?**

Contestó inmediatamente.

— **¡Planta la bomba!**

Gritó histéricamente.

Este la tenía hace varios segundos y a pesar de que estaba en la zona. No lo hacía. Aun si los demás integrantes del grupo le pedían (no amablemente) que la plante. Se posiciono en el lugar y la planto. Luego de hacerlo se escondió detrás de unas cajas apuntando con su AK-47.

— **¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?**

Preguntó Ladybug mientras vigilaba y cuidaba la zona como la bomba.

— **Yo solo sigo tus órdenes** —Respondió simplemente. Ella reprimió el impulso de golpearse la frente.

Al segundo el enemigo apareció y Ladybug empezó a disparar hacia su persona, pero Chat Noir se interpuso en el medio provocando que las balas del enemigo se incrustaran en el gatito y traspasaban en el de ella.

Ladybug estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Mientras veía como el enemigo pasaba por sus cadáveres y desactivaba la bomba, ya que ellos dos eran los únicos del equipo con vida.

— **¡Chat deja de protegerme!** —Exclamó hastiada.

— **No puedo hacer eso. No puedo dejar que te lastimen.**

— **¡Morí por tu culpa!** —Espetó— **Podría haberlo matado** —Dijo— **¡Podrías haberlo matado!**

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no entendía que solo era un juego? Ya era la quinta vez que se lo hacía. Mientras veía como los otros compañeros votaban para que lo expulse. Razón por la cual, su dedo comenzó a dirigirse a F1 para que aceptar la expulsión. Por él estaban perdiendo.

Ladybug cerró los ojos y dijo: **Lo siento Chat.**

Y apretó el botón.

 **...**

Unos minutos después. Ladybug salió de la partida que había ganado como el resto de su equipo.

— **Me expulsaste** —Pusó en un mensaje Chat Noir a su Lady.

— **Lo siento** —Escribió.

— **¿Cómo pudiste?**

— **Apreté F1 jaja**

— **No es gracioso -.- ¿Pensé que éramos un equipo?**

— **Y lo somos, pero Chat no es lo mismo protegerme contra los Akumas que cuando jugamos.**

— **¿Entonces no jugaras más conmigo?**

— **Solo prometeme que no me protegerás más.**

— **Lo prometo... ¿Jugamos? :D**

— **Bien.**

 **...**

— **Chat... ¿Por qué no lo mataste mientras me disparaban?** —Se quejó por el micrófono.

— **Me dijiste que no te protegiera más** — Se excusó.

— **Si, pero me refería a que no te pongas más enfrente de mí, no, que no mates a los enemigos que me estén disparando.** **¡Era una oportunidad perfecta y lo desaprovechaste! ¡Agh!**

 **...**

— **¿My Lady? ¿Estas enojada porque perdimos?**

— **No.**

— **¿Jugamos otra? :)**

— **Como enemigos.**

— **Estas enojada.**

 **— No, pero vamos a cambiar un poco las cosas.**

 **— Okay :D**

...

Ladybug disfrutaba matar a Chat Noir le quitaba toda la rabia contenida, pero llego a un punto que se encontraba más enojada cada vez que le disparaba porque él no le daba ni un balazo y no porque fuera manco, ni siquiera apretaba el gatillo.

Frustrada se desconectó de la partida.

— **¿Por qué te fuiste?**

Le preguntó Chat Noir al rato. Al también desconectarse.

— **Ni siquiera me disparabas. Si somos enemigos tienes que matarme.**

 **— Nunca podría lastimarte. No me pidas que te mate...**

 **— Es un juego, gatito. Tienes que hacerlo si quieres ganar.**

 **— Lo único que quiero ganar es tu corazón ;)**

 **— Chat. Lo he estado pensando y he decidido que lo mejor sería dedicarnos a luchar contra Akumas y derrotarlos únicamente a ellos. Es lo mejor.**

Escribió luego de un rato largo.

 **— ¿Eso significa que no jugaras más?**

 **— Sí, nos veremos en una batalla real...**

 _Ladybug se ha desconectado._

 _._

 _Chat Noir se ha desconectado._

 _._

 _Un Akuma ha aparecido._

* * *

¡Hola!

Estoy obsesionada siempre lo estuve y siempre lo estaré: D

¿Saben a qué juego me refiero?

El juego del fic. Por supuesto, si es por mi pista tendrían que hacer una lista jaja

¿Lo saben?

Si lo saben se ganan un foto inédita de Chat Noir y de Adrien ;)

Creo que el gatito seria así si jugara con Ladybug. La protegería cueste lo que cueste aun si eso significa que los maten a los dos jajaja

No sabía que ponerle al título así que dije ¿por qué no "Game over"? y se lo puse. Quizás se lo cambia, quizás no. Eso si se me ocurre algo mejor...

Mañana no voy a actualizar "¿Gay?" y no sé cuándo. Vienen muchas pruebas esta y la próxima semana así que... bueno voy a estar un poco ocupada.

¡Nos leemos!

Bye Bye


End file.
